


[Johnyong]朝雾晨露

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 给笋，AU假车，看个爽就完事了。





	[Johnyong]朝雾晨露

他们趁着放假收拾了行李，甩着车钥匙开始今年春天的短途旅行。李泰容从后座醒来时天才蒙蒙亮，他揉了揉鼻子，清晨的低温和原野上潮湿的空气在车窗上留下点点滴滴的露珠，和下雨时一样，车窗的内侧也盖了一层白雾。睡袋在一定程度上保证了他的体温，他小心翼翼地坐直，拉开睡袋的拉链，伸手在冰冷的车窗上画简笔画。

右侧的车窗几乎被画到完全透明，李泰容在简笔画小动物们的左下方缀上一个小小的“TY”。太阳慢慢升起来了，透过窗户能看到不远处的湖上泛起金光，整个世界的亮度都在被慢慢调大。饥饿感提醒李泰容尽快寻找食物，昨晚他太困了，睡前没吃什么东西。他缓缓地将手伸向背包，尽力不吵醒还在睡眠中的徐英浩。昨天他们开着车在路上跑了十几个小时，到晚上都已经累得半死，在李泰容的坚持下他们还是洗了脸刷了牙，再之后才拆开睡袋睡下，徐英浩靠着调低的驾驶位，李泰容躺在车后座，背包放在座椅下。他翻到一袋面包，轻轻地拆开，手机的电量只剩30%了，于是李泰容选择让它保持待机状态，转向车窗一边看日出一边安静地进食。

“你醒了吗，宝贝？”

“呃，Johnny，我——”

严格来讲这不算是个问句，突然被拽出发呆状态的李泰容被吓了一跳，回头对上徐英浩的视线。对方扬起嘴角，伸手轻抚李泰容塞着面包鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊。徐英浩的手很温暖，他从前座探身过来，用拇指细细描绘着李泰容的下颌线。

李泰容咽下面包，侧过脸吻了吻徐英浩的手心，接着一丝不苟地将塑料包装折起来，弯身把它塞进背包的侧袋。像是想到什么似的，再起身时他一只手里拿着徐英浩的照相机，另一手抓着另一袋面包，“喏，快看那边的湖，”他喝了一口水，开始调试精密光学仪器，“湖上的日出会很美。”

日光从前挡风玻璃里透进来，徐英浩点了点头，穿上搭在副驾驶的风衣，快速卷起睡袋。如果再等久一些，湖面的反光会刺得画面里的景物模糊不清。李泰容把简陋的早餐和调好的相机递给他，“等我一会，”徐英浩穿好鞋，把相机挂在脖子上，打开车门，向那片金光走去。

“拍到了吗？”李泰容侧躺在卷好的睡袋上看书，听到响动赶紧坐起来，倾身环住刚坐下的男友的脖颈，目光落在对方手中的相机上。他从徐英浩的身上嗅到郊野早晨草叶的浅淡香气，不由得又将脸颊贴得更近了些。他眨眨眼睛，仔细地审阅每一张照片上的布景，在认可的照片出现时及时地指认一句“这张很好看”。

不比你更好看，你这同属于美的造物。徐英浩用有些凉的手捉住李泰容的手腕，拇指在关节处突出的骨头上打转，他亲爱的男孩在车后座半蹲着，闭上眼睛像猫一样吻他的眼角，而他也无心再拿着相机把照片从后往前翻一遍。很容易发现李泰容在他离开的这一段时间里喷了香水，徐英浩拍了拍自己的大腿，什么也不用说，只需瞥一眼，对方就能猜中他的心思。和任何一间房间比较，再宽敞的车都会显得狭小。趁着李泰容谨慎避让着杂物爬过来的空档，徐英浩正好把相机放到副驾驶座位上，张开双臂把男友收入怀中。

“你喷了香水，对吗？”

“被你闻到了。”李泰容低下头，鼻尖蹭着徐英浩的肩窝。徐英浩的手掌顺着他的脊椎向上攀爬，一直到他微微弯折的后颈，那里有着正常皮肤的温热，现在正因反复的爱抚而发红。如果车里继续安静下去，说不定下一秒李泰容就会像孩子一样被哄着再次睡着，可情欲的到来是一瞬间的事，他抽出一只手向后摸索着调开收音机，夹紧双腿，又向前蹭了蹭。

“泰容……”

被叫到名字的人没抬头，他在徐英浩看不见的角度露出一个得意的笑容，用唇舌留下一行湿润的印记。徐英浩的手攥起又松开，最终抬起来在他的臀部上不轻不重地拍了一记。收音机里的人声与乐声能很好地掩盖突然的呻吟——

太罪恶了。徐英浩的脑子里写满了从韩语到英语再到拉丁语的感想，他用双指隔着裤子摩擦李泰容的会阴，打乱了始作俑者温热的呼吸。只是细微的摩擦就足以让这小猫颤抖，徐英浩放慢速度，靠在椅背上看李泰容垂着眼睛坐起身，主动地摸向腰间的皮带扣，解开，再把手往前伸，碰到他的。礼节和教养即便在这时也还长存在李泰容的头脑里，他抬起双眼，嘴唇向上撅起，一副犹豫的模样。

没有人会拒绝他，没有人能拒绝他。能拒绝他的不是性无能就是直男。徐英浩用空闲的那只手揉乱李泰容的发顶，另一只手引着他解禁自己的欲望。

“别插进来，”李泰容含糊不清地呢喃着，双唇贴着他的耳垂磨蹭，“等今天到了旅馆我们再做完整的……好吗？”原谅洁癖者吧，徐英浩耸了下肩膀，拍拍对方的后背。“那你本就不应该勾引我，如果你想要我忍到那时候的话，你这小恶魔。”“——那我现在就停下来，真的，Johnny？”李泰容尽了自己最大的努力板起脸，收回双手背在背后，真像要收手不干了似的。

可你知道他不仅有两只手，还有腰、胯、两条腿。

徐英浩抓住他一条小腿，故作失落地长叹了一口气，扬起眉毛斜睨着坐在自己身上的小家伙。他明白只要自己继续抚摸这副躯体，对方最终一定会投降。他的手从李泰容的小腿开始游走，经过膝盖，滑上大腿，钻进衬衫，双指捏住已经挺立的乳头。胸腔在徐英浩的手掌下鼓动，李泰容率先在行动上认了输，第二次主动将他抱紧，藏在乐声下的一声“对不起”溜进徐英浩的耳朵，他吻了吻李泰容的侧颈。

当李泰容坐在他身上变魔术一样从袖子里抖出一瓶润滑剂时徐英浩疑惑地“啊？”了一声。新晋魔术师晃了晃脑袋，把已经带有自己体温的粘稠液体倒在左手手心，咬着嘴唇用右手半褪下自己的内裤。男友坐在自己身上自慰这件事明显出乎徐英浩的预料，但并不妨碍他接受这个事实，他靠着座椅，在李泰容裹着晶亮液体的阴茎上摸了一把，借着这些润滑开始取悦自己。等效于脱衣舞带给感官的性刺激，徐英浩嗓子发干，他的李泰容闭着眼睛仰起上半身，粉色的舌尖从牙缝中探出，平坦光滑的腹部微微起伏，那两条腿……包裹在长裤下的它们放荡地分开，在聚合处才露出无毛的皮肤。太阳从窗外投来的光辉将李泰容的身影裹进融化的金子，他浅粉色的发丝随着动作轻轻摇晃。

在精神集中的情况下，徐英浩甚至不用调小背景音乐都能捕捉到李泰容难耐的闷哼。他用拇指反复磨蹭铃口，双眼仔细地记录着李泰容怎样卷起衣服，怎样抓着他的手让他拉扯乳头再在他用力时发出小动物一般的尖叫。“你这坏孩子，泰容，”徐英浩低低地喘气，他抬起眼睛，指甲深深地掐了一下李泰容的乳尖，“唉，我该拿你怎么办？淫荡的小东西。”

李泰容在情欲的湖中沉浮，他褪去理智的遮掩颤抖着，手指感受着属于自己性器上凸起的青筋，未被插入的后穴随着每一次刺激偷偷地缩紧、张开。车上还是冷的，可他却出了一身汗。“我是，我现在就想到旅馆，这里太狭窄了。”他大口吸气，尽量温顺地回答，脸颊红红，低垂双目盯着徐英浩抚慰自我的手，用舌尖润湿嘴唇。

是徐英浩先伸手抱住李泰容的，他们因兴奋而燥热的身体贴在一起，李泰容瑟缩在他的怀抱里，精液溅在小腹和徐英浩的衬衫上。私人表演结束的李泰容又开始吻他的爱人，轻柔地从鼻尖到脸颊，竖起耳朵，像聆听教诲一般聆听他高潮前粗重的喘息和小声的咒骂。

登顶后徐英浩有点睁不开眼，眯着眼睛伸手随意地顺着李泰容的后背。太阳已经完全升起来了，他脱掉衬衫换上新衣服，躺在驾驶位上，看李泰容从背包里拿出酒精清理现场。

“你看我画的画了吗？”李泰容突然冒出这么一句。

“什么？”

“在那个窗户上。”

徐英浩顺着他手指的方向看过去，温差造成的水迹已经消失得差不多了，唯独角落处的TY还很有辨识度。他忍不住笑出声，转向自己那侧的车窗，在画下一刻心之后严谨地在其中写了他们的全名。

“我们什么时候走？”李泰容把纸扔进垃圾袋，对着后视镜整理了一下头发。

“马上就走，亲爱的，”徐英浩把钥匙插进孔，启动了车。

**Author's Note:**

> 我跑题了！


End file.
